Final Deathstination
Final Deathstination is the fortieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the eighteenth episode of Season 2. Description Whatever you do, don't say the forbidden word. Also, special thanks to SemiSoma1 for providing me with sound effects. Trivia *This is the first episode to contain a piece of music from the English dub: the music used when Slifer is summoned is a snippet from "Obelisk the Tormentor" by Joel Douek (otmny on YouTube), a previously unreleased piece. A piece of the Season 2 Theme is also used as the ending theme (which Joey sings along with his "nyeh" sound). *This is also the first episode to contain sound effects coherent to all the events that occur, compliments of YouTube member SemiSoma1, known for his work on Bleach Abridged. *In this episode, TeamFourStar member Takahata101 provided the voice of Ghost Nappa from Dragon Ball Z Abridged, in which LittleKuriboh guest starred as the narrator. *Marik's quote "It looks like Yugi doesn't stand a ghost of a chance" is a reference to the catchphrase from "Cliffhanger". *Tristan is revealed to have been abducted by aliens as a child, which Tea says would explain why he's so stupid - aliens experimenting on Tristan's brain. *Tami Bakura brings up the Dawn of the Duel arc, stating that even the fans get confused with the three versions of himself (regular Yami Bakura, the portion of his soul that inhabits his Thief King Bakura avatar, and the portion in control of Tristan) running around. Cultural References *The episode title is a reference to Final Destination, and also includes the words "DEATH" (the word for Destiny Board in the Japanese version) and "FINAL" (the word for the Destiny Board in the English version). ** It can also reference the Final Destination stages in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. games, because of the resemblance of the blimp and the shadow realm to the stage itself. *Yami's opening line is the chorus from "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy, with "card game" in place of "arms race". * The cards that go by the screen are: ** The Iron Sheik ** Vince from the Slap Chop ads ** Sam & Max ** King Dedede from the Kirby series ** Teddy Ruxpin *"Ignore me!" is a reference to the Venture Bros. where an alien attempting to destroy the world repeatedly exclaims this phrase. *Bakura's line "Have you ever dueled with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" is a reference to [[wikipedia:Batman (1989 film)|the 1989 Batman film]]. **This is the second time in the series where Bakura quotes the Joker, although this time he quotes Jack Nicholson Joker instead of Heath Ledger Joker. *Yami initially thinks that Dark Sanctuary has transported him and Bakura to an anime convention and that the bloody eyeballs surrounding them are cosplayers. * Yugi's line "(Naruto Abridged) had a fanbase?" and Yami's answer "touché" is a reference to the running gag in Naruto Abridged, where, if a character says "touché", Iruka Umino will come on screen, as he was the first character in the series to actually say this line. * The ghosts that Bakura summons include: ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Space Ghost ** Slimer from Ghostbusters ** The Funky Phantom ** Ghost Nappa, a character from Dragonball Z: The Abridged Series, voiced by the actual voice actor, takahata101. * According to Bakura, the evil word on the Destiny Board before it was censored is "Disney". * Yami proclaims that Joey has Miley Cyrus tickets. * The stinger uses a sound clip of the film ''Titanic: The Legend Goes On''. * Nappa mistakenly believing Mokuba to be a Pokémon is a reference to a DBZA episode where he mistakenly thought Chiaotzu was a Pokemon and attempted to capture him in a Poké Ball. ** It also references Mokuba believing himself to be a Pokémon in "Who's That Mokémon?".